How to Choose
by Composer of Discord
Summary: "But how am I supposed to choose? I actually like some of them, and I don't want to hurt anyone." A mischievous smile spread across her face, but Austria was oblivious to his sweet ex-wife's scheming green eyes, "Well the answer is quite simple, a sex tie breaker." Rated M for a good reason!


**A/N: Hey, first fanfic so WooHoo! And I hope you love/hate it or anything in between! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia...Nope or else I'd totally have Kiku and Alfred together and Prussia and Austria together. Yep I love those pairings.**

**Warning: This is rated M so...I mean this chapter is like a T but future ones will be...questionable.**

"Eliza, I just don't know what to do anymore." Austria had his head in his hands out of exasperation.

"I don't see what you're complaining about Roderich." Elizabeta sipped her tea, smiling at her friend's predicament, "Having all these nations fawning over you should be flattering, not arduous."

"It is—I mean I am flattered, but all the gifts and compliments from many at the same time can be over whelming… and aggravating. I can't even play my piano anymore in piece."

"Well maybe you should play something else instead of an instrument." Roderich sent a scowl over to his ex-wife.

"What are you trying to suggest?"

"What I'm saying is that the only way you can get all of them off your back is if you choose one."

"Funny, that's what they said…But how am I supposed to choose? I actually like some of them, and I don't want to hurt anyone."

A mischievous smile spread across her face, but Austria was oblivious to his sweet ex-wife's scheming green eyes, "Well the answer is quite simple."

"What do you have in mind?" She had Austria's full attention.

"A sex tie breaker."

"Was?" Austria had paled. _'Did I hear her right?'_

"A sex tie breaker. Oh come on Roderich, don't tell me you haven't thought about it with at least some of them." Hungary took his silence and flushed face as a 'yes'.

"Well I—"

"Then it's decided," Hungary stood up to make her leave, "you must sleep with them all and select the one you like the most."

"But Elizabeta, there is more to a relationship than just sex."

"Fine then, do it your way, but at least consider my advice to at least weed out the few you're not sure about."

"I will, danke as always Eliza." Roderich walked her to the door.

"Of course, Roderich, you are my best friend after all."

"Auf Wiedersehen, Eliza."

"Auf Wiedersehen and good luck Roderich." _'I expect details and pictures.'_ Hungary kept that last thought to herself knowing how Roderich would react. She quietly started to drive home thinking to herself how many cameras she already had secretly hidden in Roderich's home and if she needed to install more. _'Oh this is going to be amusing…I have to call Japan!'_

Roderich returned to the sunroom where he had been talking to Elizabeta. He cleaned up the mess while contemplating the idea.

'_I couldn't do that…sleeping with them all. I'd have a broken back and ruined reputation.'_ Austria walked to the kitchen, every room he passed was overflowing with various flowers with a love note strung around each of them. _'Though I'm already known to be kinky with a riding crop thanks to Francis…Nien, I can't, it would undoubtedly hurt them if they found out.'_

Roderich cleaned the dishes still thinking it over._ 'I'm going to have to choose somehow, and I've already gone on too many dates to remember. I'll weed out the many I didn't like and keep the few I did.' _A small smile tugged on the corners of his mouth when he thought about the few of them.

'_This can't end too badly…can it?'_ Austria dried the small teacups before putting away the set. He couldn't help but pass by his phone on the way, his mind still tugging on the idea. _'I mean, I only have a few. I've made lists of pros and cons for each and yet I am missing out on one section like Eliza said, sex. How good would it be?'_

Austria's hand hovered over the phone. _'Come on, go for it. There's no other way… Oh verdammt!' _Roderich grabbed the phone and plugged back in the telephone cord. He had un-plugged it as he was getting tired from its incessant ringing. As if on cue the room exploded with the sound of the phone. Roderich jumped in alarm but picked up the phone nonetheless.

"Hallo?" Roderich grinned, _'Just the person I was going to call.'_

"Yes, I remember. I had a wonderful time too." _'Well I might as well start with you.'_ "Hey, um-would you like to go out sometime again? I don't know; let's say maybe tomorrow if you're free?...Oh tonight, yes I'm free…that sounds delightful, yes I'll see you then. Auf Wiedersehen."

Roderich hung up the phone happily with a smile still plastered on his face. _'Yes I can do this, and then I will choose, but until then I have a date to get ready for.'_

TBC

**A/N: So this is it for now. Tell me in a review who you want to see Austria with. Ill take the top five or three, or the ones that make sense, I haven't decided yet how many people I want to whore Austria out to...**

**Austria: Was?**

**Me: Nothing *Smirks***

**Austria: *Sigh* Why me?**

**Me: Because you're fun to mess around with ;) **

**I'll wait for a week before updating, *Waiting patiently for pairings*, yep a week...hopefully**


End file.
